Fai Monster Within
by lostdestiny21
Summary: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye. KuroFai in later chapters. Torture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsabusa Chronicles

story: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye.

A/N: Finally got a chance to redo this story. This time I am making it with Fai POV to see how it will work out =). So if you haven't guessed yet this story will take place after the gang gets out of Celes Country. So enjoy =)

Chapter 1

Fai POV

I open my eye to look at the ceiling. Where am I? I sit up slowly to move my hand to my head to scratch my head a little to twitch my ears to hear voices as I got up from the bed to go to the door and press my ear against it to hear what sounded like Kurogane and Princess Tomoyo.

"It feels like forever since I seen you Kurogane. I didn't think you make it with how much blood you lost" Princess Tomoyo said as they walk down the hall slowly.

Kurogane sighs softly looking at his missing arm "It was the only way to get out of that world. Have you seen the kid and Fai?".

"Mmm I know Syaoran is looking after the unconscious Sakura in the Sakura tree. Fai is in that room over there, he has been sleeping for a while now" the Princess pointed to the door in back of them and continues to walk.

I couldn't hear anymore as lean against the door sliding down to sit with my hands on my head remembering what happen with Ashura to whisper "I don't understand why he didn't just leave me there" I grip my hair as I was really annoyed "I need air". I got up to walk out of the room to head to the garden to feel the nice breeze and looking around at the flowers. I stop walking, hearing footsteps my eye turned yellow and my fingers grew longer as I all sudden turn to slash at nothing.

A sword was than at my back as the figure said "I am here for your second eye". I tensed knowing that voice to move my head to the side to look at the figure, it was Clone Syaoran "I wont let you have it".

The Clone Syaoran looked at me and than jumped up into the sky when I was about to attack him again. I growled to look around to only get kick in the back into the wall, the Clone Syaoran grabs my hands to look at me "Give me your eye" he moves his head forward as I have wide eye to feel so useless at the moment. Where is my strength? Move already don't let this happen again!

I close my eye not wanting to look when all sudden my hands felt free and I open my eye to see Kurogane in front of me now with is sword pointed at the Clone Syaoran. The Clone Syaoran gets up from crashing into the tree and than sinks into the ground to vanish.

"You okay?" Kurogane looks at me.

"You didn't have to help I had it handle" I fold my arms looking to the side.

Kurogane raised his brow "Uh hua. Exactly when did you have it handle? When he kicked you or was pinned against the wall".

I growl to look at Kurogane and then punch him in the face.

Kurogane stumbled back again a little to hold his face to sound annoyed "What the hell was that for Mage!".

"That was for two things. One for making me into this monster and second for scaring the crap out me in Celes Country, I thought you were dead, can't believe you cut your arm" I fix my kimono to walk away.

"Turning you into a vampire was the only way to keep you alive and cutting my arm off was the only way to get us all out of Celes Country. So quit complaining mage and be happy" Kurogane follow me.

I roll my eye that was now blue as I walk inside to head back to the bedroom but before I could close the door Kurogane grab my hand to look at me "Do you really think with the clone around that you should be by yourself?". I gave Kurogane a fake smile to pull my hand away "Kuro-rin you worry too much. If he attacks I will call you if I need you".

Kurogance twitch his eye from the name "Fine mage" he walks away. I close the door to walk over the bed to sit on it to move hand to my throat as I felt the burning in my throat. I don't need his blood. I refuse to let the monster within me win.

Laying back on the bed, I close my eyes in hopes that I could forget about the burning.

The next morning

I walked to where the Sakura tree was as I saw the petals fall down slowly and than I notice Syaoran looking down at Sakura. Syaoran looks down at me and than jumps down from the tree "Hey Fai".

"Hey Syaoran. You know you dont have to watch Sakura all the time, its better that she isnt awake right now since every thing is not all that great now" I look up at the Sakura tree.

"Hey Kurogane" Syaoran said as he stand beside me. I didn't bother to look at Kurogane.

"Hey kid" Kurogane said as he all sudden felt Mokona on his head to twitch his eye "Get off my head Mokona".

Mokona jumped Syaoran hands "So mean Kurogane. Yuko wants to speak to us" the jewel shined to show Yuko.

Yoko looks at me "Do you still want to give up your magic to give Kurogane a new arm?". Kurogane raised his brow "I thought you hated me mage, why would you give up the rest of your magic just to give me a arm".

I look at Kurogane to smirk "Because I need you alive to survive and with just one arm your weak" my eye turns yellow. Kurogane twitch his eye "I can still beat you with one arm mage. Keep your magic".

Yoko looks at me and than at Kurogane "Guess you still haven't made a decision. Contact me when you do" she vanish. Mokona jumped on my head "Don't fight you guys".

Kurogane looks away annoyed. My eye turns back blue "Blame Kuro-tan, I try to do something nice and he is just being stubborn". Kurogane was about to say something until something hit him and Syaoran back into the wall.

I had wide eye to look over at the Sakura tree to see Seishirō. I thought we never see him again.

Seishirō smirk to have the Oni shape in a sword as he pointed at me "Fai I see you have been in contact with the vampire twins. Where are they. Tell me".

"How should I know?" I moved hand to throat as it was burning.

Kurogane manage to run toward Seishirō to slash at him but he dodge. Syaoran joined then to only miss. Kurogane and Syaoran both attack at once and Seishirō just vanish to appear in back of me to whisper "I am going to make you tell me" he smirk as the Oni sink me in the ground all sudden.

The last thing I saw before I was fully gone was Kurogane and Syaoran running toward me. All I can see now is blackness now as I floated.

A/N: End the first chapter here. What do you guys think? Should I continue with just Fai POV or should I add other character POVS? Reviews please! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsabusa Chronicles

story: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye.

A/N: Okay so this chapter it gets gruesome a little. I am just going to do one more character POV and that's Kurogane so you guys can know whats going on in Nihon country. Also I am having the Oni have more use to it like making the person see illusions and have nightmares so Fai is going to be going through a lot in the chapters. The illusions and nightmares will be put in italics so no one can get confuse =). Oh and thank you for the reviews so far =).

Chapter 2

Fai POV

It felt like I was floating in the darkness forever. "_F__ai"_ who is calling me? Just let me fall in the darkness more "_F__ai wake up!". _There was a bright light and I open my eye to look at the ground wondering already where this place was. I attempted to move my arms but I couldn't as I move my head to notice the chains, I tried pulling on them.

"Its useless to do that" Seishiro said coming into the cell to walk over to me "I see your finally awake".

I didn't even look at him as I looked to the side to whisper "I will get out of here".

"I really doubt you will." Seishiro move hand to my chin to make me look at him now "Now tell me where was the last time you saw the vampire twins".

I smirk as I wasn't going to tell him so easily "Even if I tell you they are far gone now. You will never catch up to them cause there smarter than you".

Seishiro chuckle softly as he let's go of my chin so my head hangs. He moves back a little "Mm lets see you break slowly shall we. Maybe than you will tell me" he moves hand out as the Oni shot forward to pierce my whole right arm.

I make a fist to try to hold in a scream not wanting the other male to feel like he was winning as I cough out blood and the burning in my throat got worse.

"Not even a growl hmm lets see" Seishiro moves his other hand out as the Oni shot forward to pierce my whole left leg.

Coughing out more blood I pant hard still refusing to scream, growl or moan as my eyes were hidden by my hair.

"Make it so difficult Fai" Seishiro all sudden pulls back the Oni. He walks over to me to grab my hair to pull my head back, my eye was yellow as I looked at him panting still "Hmm what if I get rid of that other eye of yours" he moves hand to my eye.

I have wide eye "No!" I close my eye "They were in Tokyo!" I couldn't believe I told him that.

Seishiro moves his hand back "Tokyo? Hmm interesting" he lets go of my hair so I hang there as he move back "I will continue to search than. But for now I leave you with this" Oni forms in his hand to go into me "Have fun with that" he left the cell.

The chains let me go as I fall down to the ground. I struggle to sit up as I finally growl out in pain, I manage to sit up and move my hand to my injured arm "Can't even heal fast without blood" I couldn't even believe I was saying that.

_"Why would you want to heal when you know you will die" Clone Syaoran was in the cell now._

_I have a wide eye to look up to see the Clone Syaoran in front of me now as I try to move with my good leg to move away from the clone "What are you doing here?"_

_The Clone Syaoran walk toward me 'I came to take that other eye"._

_I was press against the wall now as I couldn't go back anymore, I move my hand out trying to make my nails longer but it wasn't happening. What is going on? It doesn't make sense._

_Grabbing my hand to move it above my head, Clone Syaoran looks at me as he sets his sword down by my injured arm to move his free hand now to my eye._

_This can't be happening. I look away to look down at the sword to try to move my injured arm. Move arm! My fingers seem to twitch a little but there was no movement at all as I had wearily eye to feel the clone hand on my eye._

_"Its mine. Finally" the Clone Syaoran moves fingers deeper into my eye. I scream loud._

I scream to be against the wall holding my head. _"Open your eye!"_. I open my eye to pant hard as I lift my head slowly to see no one in the cell now and I look at my injured arm as I move it little. I attempted to get up as I limp a little to move forward to look everywhere in the huge cell and then I move back to rest against the wall. I move my hand to cover my eye and I couldn't help to chuckle softly with a stream of tears going down my face.

Kurogane POV

It been two days since I last saw Fai, Seishiro or Clone Syaoran. I couldn't sleep cause I was trying to figure out a way to find Fai. Where to even start? I walk to the Sakura tree to see Fuma and Yuko shining from the jewel as I stop at the entrance.

"Ahh Kurogane just the man I am looking for" Fuma turns to put the jar with what look like a mechanic arm on the ground.

Yuko looks at me "Fai was suppose to give me his magic so you can have the arm but Fuma has decided to give up his power to travel dimensions".

I raise my brow "That means your stuck here. Your okay with that?".

Fuma shrug "I can protect Princess Tomoyo while your gone looking for feathers or what not".

"Alright whatever" I move the kimono off my arms to walk over so Fuma could attach the mechanical arm on. I move my new arm as it felt weird.

"How does it feel?" Yuko looked at me still.

"Feels weird but I will get use to it" I smirk to punch with the mechanical arm.

Fuma looks at Yuko "I will keep you updated on what happens. Catch you later". Yuko nods to vanish. Mokona jumps onto Fuma shoulder.

Syaoran comes in to notice my mechanical arm "Nice new arm Kurogane".

"Heh thanks kid" I grab my sword to slash randomly with it.

Princess Tomoyo comes in to stand by the entrance to watch me slash randomly until she had wide eyes feeling an evil presence.

Clone Syaoran was behind Princess Tomoyo as his eyes were hidden by his hair "Where is Fai".

I look back to run over to the Princess to protect her as I pointed my sword at the clone. Syaoran was beside me pointing his sword toward the clone as well. "We don't know where he is".

"Your lying!" the Clone Syaoran dash forward.

I dash forward to clash swords with the clone and then move back so Syaoran could attack the clone but the clone jumps back.

Fuma moves Princess Tomoyo to the Sakura tree to keep her protected.

"Its true we aren't lying. Seishiro took him" Syaoran said as he gripped his sword.

Clone Syaoran grips his sword to all sudden jump in the air to send wind element toward me and Syaoran. He vanishes after that.

Getting push back to the ground in the room, I sit up "Tch he is pissing me off vanishing like that all the time".

Syaoran gets up "He keeps getting stronger. We need to find Fai before he does though".

I get up to look outside thinking about Fai in hopes that he was okay.

A/N: Yeah ending this chapter here ;) So yeah just sticking with Kurogane and Fai POVS. Its getting more gruesome and interesting. Also guys if your wondering about that voice Fai hears, its the vampire ;). So until next chapter ;). Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsabusa Chronicles

story: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye.

A/N: Okay more torture in this chapter. I am trying to make these chapters longer thats why its taking so long to update. Thank you to the people that review, followed and favorite so far, you guys are the best =). If you guys have any questions about the story message me.

Chapter 3

Fai POV

_I open my eye to see the Sakura tree petals falling as I sit up on the branch to look around. Was I really back? I jump down from branch to look at my clothing as I wore a black turtle neck shirt and black pants. I walk out to the bridge but I don't see anyone "Where is everyone?" I look over the bridge and I see nothing._

_"Fai?" I looked over to see Kurogane standing at the other end of the bridge as I smile._

_"Kurogane where is everyone?" I stand in the same spot looking at him._

_"There out looking for you. I decided to stay behind in case you came back here" Kurogane slowly starts to walk over._

_I look behind Kurogane all sudden to see Ashura as I had a wide eye and before I could even speak, Ashura used magic to pierce Kurogane with ice spears._

_Kurogane had wide eyes to cough out blood and he slowly starts to fall._

_I could hear my heart beat as I was frozen in place. I tried moving but all I could see was the bloody Kurogane on the ground "Kuro-tan..." I whisper to not see him wake as I move hand out to fall my knees._

_Ashura was walking over to Kurogane and he stops by Kurogane body to move his hand out._

_"No!" I knew what Ashura was going to do and I couldn't move my legs as my heart was beating like crazy._

_Ashura used magic again but this time fire envelope Kurogane as I heard a scream. Was it mine or was it Kurogane? I didn't know cause my eye was so blurry since I was crying now._

_Looking over at me now, Ashura moves his hand out to have ice spears send out towards me._

I sit up quick with my hand out "Kurogane!" I was drench in sweat as I looked around to notice I was still in the cell. I move hand to my throat as it was burning really bad now. "I need to get...out of here" I whisper to get up to limp over to the door to grow my finger longer with my good hand and slash the door with the strength I had. I look at the door as there was no dent or anything.

I growl to punch the door with my good hand "Let me out of here!" there was no response and I hit the door more to fall on my knees. "Kurogane...Syaoran...Sakura...Mokona".

The door opens and I get kicked in the face to fall back. "See your not insane yet". I sit up to wipe my mouth to notice the blood on my hand and than I looked at Seishiro "Let me out of here Seishiro...I told you what you needed to know" I stand up slowly.

"You didn't tell me everything. The vampire twins told you where they were going next so you are going to tell me" Seishiro fold arms looking at me.

I growl to glare at him "Even if I did know where they were, they wouldn't be there. They are two steps ahead of you Seishiro".

Seishiro tilt his head to move hand out and the Oni shot out to push me into the wall as it pierce both of my hands and legs.

I cough out blood from the pain.

Walking closer to me, Seishiro used his free hand to grab my hair to pull my head back to look at me "I don't know why your acting so brave. Your friends aren't even looking for you. Why should they anyway? You just brought danger to them".

I have wearily eye. _"He is lying!" _the voice in my head says as I spit in Seishiro face.

Seishiro twitch his eye to let go of my head to wipe the spit off "Tch alright you want to act all tough" he moves back to have the Oni form into a sword and he slash all over my body as I finally scream.

Blood was dripping to the ground when he was all done cutting me up. I heard him chuckling as I couldn't stay awake anymore as I passed out.

Kurogane POV

I lost count of how many days Fai has been missing now and I really couldn't sleep. I did wonder if the witch knew cause she seemed to randomly come and go everyday asking about Fai. It really pissed me off.

I was back in my normal attire now to walk to the Sakura tree to see Syaoran sitting on the tree branch looking down at Sakura who still didn't wake up. I sigh softly when Mokona jumped on my shoulder. Mokona pat my head "Its alright Kurogane, we will get Fai back".

I grab Mokona by the ears to look at him "Don't pat my head." I set Mokona on the ground to notice a portal open as I raise my brow to lift my sword.

Syaoran got up to get his sword ready as well.

Seishiro walks out of the portal "Look who I brought back". I notice he pulled Fai out as I had wide eyes seeing how Fai was all bloody.

'What did you do to him" Syaoran jumps down from the tree to point his sword to Seishiro back.

Seishiro smirked "Its called torture Syaoran. Do you want to be next".

Syaoran gripped his sword to look at Fai "Let him go now".

Seishiro throws Fai into the air and then attacks Syaoran as they clashed.

I run to catch Fai in my arms to look at his bloody body "Hey mage wake up" he didn't even move as I was pissed off now looking up to see Syaoran and Seishiro fighting.

Mokona jumps over to sniffle a little "Poor Fai".

Seishiro vanish before Syaoran could send his fire element at him.

Syaoran lands to the ground panting softly. He looks over at me "How is he?" he walks over to bend down to look down at Fai.

I looked down at Fai "He lost a lot of blood. Without the blood he can't heal" sighs to get up and have Fai in his arms "Watch Sakura, I will take care of Fai".

Mokona jumps on Syaoran shoulder to look worried at Fai.

Syaoran nodded to look up at the Sakura tree.

I walk away to cross the bridge and head to the room Fai was in when he got here. I moved a towel on the bed so the blood could go on it instead of the bed, I set Fai down on it to look at the kimono, it was so torn up. I carefully remove the kimono off him so Fai could be in his boxers, I throw out the kimono and then went to the bathroom to grab a cloth with a bucket of warm water.

Going back to Fai, I sit down to place the warm cloth along Fai body to clean up all the blood. A knock was heard at the door as Fuma came in with bandages.

"How is he holding up?" Fuma handed the bandages to me to look at the pass out Fai.

"He is breathing still that's a good sign at least." I started to pretty much cover Fai body all over with bandages.

"If I know my brother, he wouldn't just give someone back. Think we have to wait till he wakes up to know what really happen" Fuma walks out the room closing the door behind him.

I get back up to move the blanket on Fai now to look down at him, I move hand to his face and move my thumb gently on his lips to move my head to kiss Fai head gently. I move back to sit in the chair "Wake up soon mage".

A/N: End of this chapter. Fai torture is not over guys the Oni is still in him so don't think the story is over yet =). Please give reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsabusa Chronicles

story: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye.

A/N: Okay so Fai is still going crazy seeing things and having nightmares. Someone steals Sakura but who? I wont tell you guys :P. Anyways thanks to those who are reading this =). If you guys haven't guess the point of the story is for Fai to overcome his fear of being a monster.

Chapter 4

Fai POV

_"Fai" I open my eyes to notice that I was in Celes Country, why was I here? "Fai come here" I look in back of me to see Ashura on his throne as I have wide eye to move back slowly._

_"Why do you move away from me? You're the one who wanted to please me by killing people" Ashura looked at me still._

_I shake my head "I would never do that!"._

_Ashura gets up slowly to point his staff out "Than what is that around you Fai?"._

_I look down to notice all the bloody bodies around me and then I looked at my hands to see them all bloody as shakes a little._

_"Fai...' I heard a whisper as I looked around to spot Sakura. "Fai" another voice as I spotted Syaoran. "Fai" the last voice was Kurogane as I was shaking "I wouldn't kill my friends...this isn't real...this can't be..."._

_Ashura move hand out so the bloody dead bodies rise up to walk toward me saying "Why Fai why"._

_I press against the wall to shake my head "I am sorry!"._

I sit up too quickly as I pant hard and then move arms around my body in pain. "Mage don't move" I heard someone say as I looked up to see Kurogane to have wide eye.

"Don't be so surprised mage" Kurogane walk over to sit on the bed to touch my shoulders.

I could feel his touch. He was real! I move hand to his arm "Your...really real...and you have a mechanical arm" looking at his other arm now.

"Yeah its pretty weird but I am getting use to it still" Kurogane move arms back to look at me "What happen to you when you were with Seishiro".

I look down to see my whole body bandage "He continue to torture me in...this cell...I was trying so hard to get out" I started to shake a little to move hand to my face.

Kurogane move to sit behind me and pull me into his arms "Seishiro will pay Fai, I will kill him myself if I have to".

I never been this close to Kurogane like this, he was so warm that it made me tired but if I slept I keep having bad dreams.

"Hey you need blood so drink my blood Fai" Kurogane move his hand to my view. I shake my head refusing. "Mage why do you have to be difficult".

_"Weather you drink or not Fai you wont get rid of me" the voice in my head said. _I move hands to Kurogane chest to push back "I don't want blood...it will just make me more into that monster".

Kurogane raise his brow to move his hands to my face to look at me "Your not a monster. Your stronger than properly me when your at full strength" he moves a little closer to me.

I look at Kurogane to all sudden see him as a bloody mess as I had wide eye to move back more to hold my head "No...I don't want to kill you" l was freaking out.

Kurogane moved to grab my arms but I was just struggling against him. Some how he got me pinned to the bed "Mage! get control of yourself".

I shake my head "No let me go!" trying to move my legs but Kurogane had them pinned with his legs.

Fuma comes in with shot as he helps Kurogane and moves the shot in my arm "This should calm him".

I stop moving my head finally to look up at Kurogane with wearily eye as I felt so tired "I am...a monster...stay away...from me".

Fuma looks down at me "His wounds are open again".

"I know" Kurogane moves hand back to get up as that was the last I saw of him before I close my eyes to go to sleep.

"Y_ou are so foolish" the voice said._

Kurogane POV

Seeing Fai now passed out I sigh wondering what was going on with him. I grab the bandages to change his bandages as I look at Fuma "You have anymore of the knock out shot?".

Fuma nodded "I do. I also have shots that are empty so you can fill your blood in them and give them to him".

"If I give the shots of blood to him who is to say that he wont puke it up or something when he wakes" Kurogane looked at Fuma.

Fuma raised his brow "Hmm true but I will give it to you anyway" he walks out and comes back with a case of the shots to place them on the nightstand and than leave closing the door.

Standing back up, I throw the old bandages away to sigh "Seishiro you will pay" made fist as I look at the box of shots to grab it and sit down to open the box and use the empty shots to draw his blood out.

Moving up slowly after the first shot I move my hand to Fai mouth to open it and let the shot drip the blood in Fai mouth to see the color come back into Fai face at least.

When the shot was empty I put it aside to check the bandages to see the cuts healed as I smirked "Better". I sit on the bed to look at Fai eyes moving indicating he was dreaming as I heard him mumble "Kurogane" he moves his head a little.

I move my head closer to whisper in Fai ear "Fai...don't let the enemy win. Be strong Fai".

I heard a bang as I move head up to get up to look out the door to see smoke as I run toward that direction to see Clone Syaoran and Syaoran fighting. "Kid you alright?".

Syaoran gets up panting to look at Kurogane "I am fine".

"Stop fighting please" Sakura voice came from behind Syaoran.

Syaoran had wide eyes to look over at her "Sakura".

The Clone Syaoran grip his sword to look at Sakura.

Was I seeing things? How was Sakura awake it made no sense.

The Clone Syaoran didn't listen to her and he runs at Syaoran but the Sakura ended up between them as he stab her. He had wide eyes.

"Sakura" Syaoran had wide eyes too to grip his sword.

Sakura hair cover her eyes as she turn into black Oni and went back to Seishiro that was now behind them as he chuckle softly "I had to mess with you two"

The Clone Syaoran notice the feather to dash at Seishiro to attack him now.

I didn't understand what just happen as I run over to Syaoran "Where is Sakura?".

Syaoran looked over at the tree "She... isn't there...".

Seishiro and Clone Syaoran vanish to fight somewhere else.

"But they didn't take her so who was it" I was annoyed not knowing what was going on.

Syaoran shook his head "Seishiro and Clone Syaoran will be fighting for a while. How is Fai?".

"I just gave Fai blood so he should be-" before I could even finish the sentence I felt Fai presence at the end of the bridge as I look back.

Fai had his eye cover by his hair as he was in his boxers as he looked like his body was moving on its own "I wont be a weakling. You cant control me".

"What is he talking about?" Syaoran gave a odd look at Fai to move back a little.

"He is being control or something" I move back.

Fai showed his fangs as he growled to dash at us with his long fingers to attack us as we jumped out the way.

"Fai its us Syaoran and Kurogane!" Syaoran jumped out another way.

"Your lying! Stop playing games with me" Fai growls to attack us again as we continue to dodge.

A/N: Yeah that's right leaving it on a cliff hanger XD. But oh no Fai is mistaking Kurogane and Syaoran as illusions. Bad Oni bad. Until next time guys ;) Please give reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsabusa Chronicles

Story: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye.

A/N: I was so happy when I saw reviews ^_^ Thank you guys. sorry I haven't updated for so long, life has been busy =/ Anyway Oni still in Fai so the torture for him will not stop. Kurogane and Fai relationship is slowly progressing =). This story is not over trust me. Mokona wont be in this chapter he is busy protecting Princess Tomoyo ^_^.

Chapter 5

Fai POV

The people in front of me were not my friends they were enemies, Seishiro and Clone Syaoran. I was so tired of being afraid of them that I had to try to defend myself as I continue to try to attack them.

"Mage we are your friends" why was I hearing Kurogane and Syaoran voice? It made no sense to me.

"Snap out of it!" I missed Seishiro but when I turn around I got hit in the stomach really hard as I notice the mechanical arm to have wearily eyes "Kurogane..." I fell in his arms out of the illusion.

"Fai" Kurogane picks me up in his arm to look down at me to see me passed out but I could still hear his voice "Something must be inside him".

"Get him back to the room. Seishiro and Clone Syaoran will be fighting for awhile" Syaoran said to look back at the Sakura tree.

That was all I heard before I fully passed out.

_"Accept me Fai" the voice was heard._

_I open my eyes to be in some flower field and I was back to my old self with my two blue eyes. I look in front of me to see the vampire me._

_"You can only become strong and stay alive if you trust me" the vampire self move his hand out._

_I looked at his hand out to move back a little "I don't want to be a monster...I don't want to slaughter people like Ashura did...I don't want to hurt the people I care about"._

_The other me smiled "You wont do such things if you accept who you are. The Oni is winning right now Fai. Take my hand"._

_"No...I don't need you!" I move hands in hair to grip it to go on knees to close eyes wanting to wake up._

_"You will need me and I will be waiting here" the vampire me smirked._

I wake up to look up at the ceiling, I must have been back in the room. I sit up to notice I was in black shirt and black pants wondering who put them on me.

Kurogane enters the room to notice me awake as he walks to the bed and sit down "So giving you blood just made you more nuts".

I move hand to my throat just noticing it didn't burn anymore as I look at him "I didn't want you to give me blood. I was doing fine".

"Fine? That is a load of crap mage. Tell me what is going on now" Kurogane fold his arms looking at me.

Looking away from him "Why...do you care?".

Kurogane grabs me by shirt "Why must you be so difficult. I want to help you. Syaoran wants to help you. And if Sakura was here she would want to help you too".

"If she was here?" I have wide eye to look at Kurogane "Someone took her? Why didn't you protect her!" I was freaking out as I tried moving Kurogane away.

Kurogane push me down on the bed to kiss me all sudden to calm me down. He pulls back slowly to look down at me "Because so much has been going on here of coarse someone would slip in to take Sakura. Why can't you see that your not a monster mage".

I seemed daze from the kiss as I move hands to Kurogane face to pull him down to kiss him deeply "_P__lease don't be a dream"._

Kurogane kisses back to move his tongue into my mouth to slide it against my tongue for a while. When Kurogane pulls back slowly to pant softly "Mage...stop avoiding the question".

I pant softly "The Oni...its inside of me...I can't control what it does" I look away.

"Only Seishiro can get it out. Need to capture him somehow" Kurogane moves hand to my face to make me look at me "Your stronger than the Oni Fai. Why can't you see that?".

"I am not strong Kurogane...you lost your arm because I was so weak. I hate being this thing...feeding off you..." I move hand to my face to try to hide the tears streaming down my face.

Kurogane shakes his head to grab my hand to pull me up "You're a idiot mage. You are strong, if you weren't I would of left you to die long time ago".

"That is just mean to say Kuro-wan" I rest my head on his chest.

Kurogane twitch his eye "Your missing the point here Mage" he move arms around me "Trust the vampire side of you. Stay alive for the people that care about you".

Before I could say anything we heard a crash as Kurogane moves back to run out and I follow out to see Syaoran hit into the Sakura tree. Kurogane ran to try to see if Syaoran was okay but Seishiro was in the entrance to smirk to move hand out as the Oni shot out to hit Kurogane back to the other side of the bridge.

"I see the Oni that is inside you wasn't enough to keep you down" Seishiro smirk as his clothes looked torn a little from the fight with Clone Syaoran.

"What happen to...Clone Syaoran" I looked at Seishiro.

"He vanished before I could officially beat him" Seishiro smirk still to move hand out "Oni" he made fist.

I had wide eyes to feel the Oni shoot out of me all sudden and I scream to move on knees.

Kurogane POV

I heard Fai scream when I was getting up from the impact of the wall. I look to see Fai with blood around him as he would fall to the ground panting hard. I ran over as I heard Syaoran now fighting with Seishiro, I bend down to turn Fai on his back "Fai".

Fai flinch in pain from all over his body "Kurogane...the Clone Syaoran was even match to him...how can we possibly beat him...".

I rest my hand on his stomach "If we work all together than we can defeat them but you have to be strong. You have to believe the vampire side of yours" I hated seeing Fai in such pain.

Fai would have said something but he looked like he was in more pain when he had wide eye and grip his hair to scream.

"What is hurting mage!" I asked trying to help him.

"I...feel...like...I am...being torn apart" Fai manage to say as he growled to close his eye in pain.

I look over at Seishiro smirking before he jump away from Syaoran fire attack "This has to stop" I mumble to look back down at Fai to pull him up in my arms to hold him tight "Fight it mage".

Fai was in so much pain that he tremble in my arms to grip my arms tight but then he was losing his strength as he passed out in my arms.

I look at Fai passed out face to kiss his head and set Fai against the bridge to get up and grab my sword to head into the room to help Syaoran out.

We manage to corner Seishiro as we all panted hard. I point my sword at Seishiro "Give the feather and take that Oni out of Fai now".

Seishiro chuckle softly "Mmm everyone wants something. Give me the vampire twins and than I will give you the feather and take the Oni out of Fai".

I was pissed off "Tch whats the matter can't get to them on your own".

"They are pretty good hiders, always one step ahead of me." Seishiro move hand in hair "Think about my offer, I will be back" he smirk to sink in the ground.

Syaoran move hand to arm as it was all bloody "What will we do..".

I look at Fai still on the bridge pass out "We have to talk to witch for options".

A/N: Yeah this story is getting pretty crazy right XD. Poor Fai =( and aww to Kurogane and Fai cute little kiss scene. If you guys are wondering they always had feelings for each other and they told each other but never expressed it like they did in this chapter. So please give reviews and if you have any questions than pm me ;).


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsabusa Chronicles

Story: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye.

A/N: Beginning is a little sexual just a little heads up ;). Fai is suffering more in this chapter and it's just going to get gruesome. Thank you for the reviews guys and I hope to continue to please you guys ^_^. This chapter is actually much longer than the rest and hope that I can make the rest of chapters longer in due time hehe. Okay enough of my blabbing, read ^_^.

Chapter 6

Fai POV

_I woke up on a huge bed with a silky red cloth hanging from the bed post above, I had a strange look to sit up to notice I was in black leggings and red silky top that was open. I blushed wondering who put this on me, I crawl out of the bed to stand up._

_"Where you going?" the voice said softly._

_I look around to see no one in the darkness "Where am I?"._

_The figure of the voice came out of the darkness to smile "You are in Princess Tomoyo room, she let us use her room"._

_I blush to see Kurogane in front me wearing just black boxers "Where is-"._

_Kurogane move finger to my lips "Don't worry about them" he push me back against the bed to crawl on top of me to kiss my lips in gentle pecks._

_"Nah wait Kurogane..." I move hands to his chest "What if Clone Syaoran and Seishiro attack Syaoran while we are being intimate..." can't believe I said that as I blush deeply._

_"Don't worry he can handle it...you worry to much" Kurogane smirk to move his head to my neck to kiss my neck and bite into hard._

_I let out a moan as I move my hands to my mouth to wearily eye not understanding any of this, this can't be real._

_Kurogane moves his head down to my chest to kiss down the bare skin._

_I shiver a little to close my eye, this wasn't right. this can't be real. I couldn't stop myself from moaning even though it was muffle from my hands._

_Kurogane smirk "Such a cute moan, I want to hear more" he moves down to my leggings to start moving them down._

_"No!" I finally said as I sat up quickly to have wide eye. Who I thought was Kurogane was not Kurogane, it was the Oni that smirked at me when it turn all black and then it attack me._

"No!" I sit up from the bed panting heavy to notice I was in the room alone. All sudden I felt sharp pain all through out my body to hug myself "Nah".

"Mage" Kurogane comes in to touch my shoulder.

"Don't touch me" I move off the bed to press my back against the sliding doors.

"Fai calm down. Try to breath though the pain" Kurogane slowly moves toward me.

The pain seem to get worse when Kurogane got close to shake my head with hands out "No the pain is just...getting worse as you come closer...stay back".

Kurogane sighs to sit on the bed to fold arms looking at me.

I can feel the pain start to go away slowly as I pant hard to fall on my knees to look at the ground "Where... were you?".

"I was eating with Princess Tomoyo and Syaoran. Syaoran injure his arm so he needs his strength." Kurogane looks at me "You need-".

I interrupted him "I don't need it" I look up at him "I will get through this".

Kurogane raise his brow "Do you want me to leave than since you can get through by yourself".

I didn't want him to leave but I didn't want him to see me in pain as I look down.

"Guess that is a yes than" Kurogane gets up and was about to head to the door until I grabbed his hand.

"Don't...go" I was still on my knees.

Kurogane move to go on his knees to move hands to my face to look at me "Tell me what I can do mage".

"Just stay here with me..." I whisper to move hands to his chest and move head to his chest to be close to him "I can beat this...I wont let Seishiro win".

"Now that is the strong mage I know" Kurogane smirk to move arms around me "If you can beat this than we don't have to bribe the witch into what Seishiro wanted".

I wanted to ask but then the pain came back and I gripped Kurogane shirt until I pass out again.

_I was in the flower field again, this time I didn't see the vampire side of me "Where is he?" I mumble wondering._

_"Are you afraid to be alone? Is that why you ask?" the voice said behind me._

_I turn around to notice my brother as I have wide eyes "Fai"._

_My brother looked at me "Yui" he move closer to me "I have been alone for so many years Yui so why should you care if your alone"._

_"I am sorry Fai" I hug him._

_My brother smirk to all sudden stick a knife into my side._

_I have wide eyes to cough blood out to go on my knees to see my brother move away._

_ "I want your body to know what it is like to live the way you do" my brother said as he looked behind "And he will help me do it" he pointed._

_I look in back of me to see Clone Syaoran walking over. I have wide eyes to get up pulling the knife out as I look at the clone to move my hands out to try to do magic but nothing was coming "I don't...understand"._

_"You have no powers" Ashura was in back of me now to hit me to the ground._

_ I didn't understand what was going on. Where was my vampire side? I suddenly felt the clone foot on my neck choking me as I grab his foot to try to get it off._

_"Torture him slowly, I can wait to get his body" my brother said standing in the back._

_The clone remove his foot from my neck to reach down and grab me by the shirt to pick me up to smirk. He throws me back so he could dash all over the place cutting me everywhere so my white jacket was cover in blood as I scream._

_I fall to the ground panting hard as Ashura walk over to move hand out as vines come out of the ground to wrap around my arms and legs to lift me. Ice shards were in back of me as they hit into my back, I scream to cough out blood when I felt the ice shards sink deeper in my skin and then come out in the front to vanish. Ashura smirk to look at Clone Syaoran._

_The clone points his sword to my bloody body to all sudden have a fire tornado surround me and burn me as I scream more. Kurogane I need you._

_The fire vanish and I fall down to the ground to pant hard looking at the flowers. I can't even move. There too strong together. I am sorry Syaoran...Mokona...Sakura...Kurogane. I have tears stream down my face._

Kurogane POV

I had Fai back on the bed, I look at him flinching his eyes from the bad dream and it look like he had trouble breathing, this was ridiculous. I know he said he could handle it but his body looks in really bad shape. I really want to help.

I couldn't help it I had to leave the room to go find the others with Princess Tomoyo, eating again it seems.

"How is Fai?" Mokona jumped onto Syaoran shoulder.

"He is fighting a battle with the Oni inside of him. I believed he could defeat it but he looks like he is so worn out." I sigh to sit down.

"Kurogane I never seen you so worried" Princess Tomoyo smiled "I like this side of you".

I fold my arms to grumble and then look away.

"That's cause Kurogane and Fai are in love hehe" Mokona bounce cutely on Syaoran shoulder.

I twitch my eye "Shut up before I throw you over the bridge".

Princess Tomoyo giggle "Angry Kurogane is back".

Syaoran smile to sip his tea a little.

Mokona jewel shined so the witch would come into view "Yuko".

Yuko looked at me "How is Fai?".

"Fighting a battle" I looked at her annoyed "Tell me witch if we were to grant the wish of Seishiro what would we have to give you?".

Fuma came with more food to sit down now.

Yuko looked at me "Your arm, the rest of Fai magic, Syaoran magic, Princess Tomoyo powers. There is many things that you could give me".

Syaoran shakes his head "Lets wait. Fai could pull through".

Yuko nodded "Than contact me again when your ready" she vanishes.

Fuma pour tea for himself to drink it slowly "If I know my brother, just cause he gets what he wants doesn't mean he will keep his word. Shame I can't help you no more".

Princess Tomoyo looked at me "I was going to sacrifice my powers to protect you to your next journey which is to go after Fei. But if it comes to saving Fai than I will sacrifice my powers than".

I look at her and then at Fuma to sigh as he gets up to walk out of the room, I just needed to get away from them. I walk back into Fai room to see him in the same shape as sit in the bed with him and than lay down. I move arm around him to keep him close to whisper in Fai ear "Stay strong mage".

A/N: If anyone has not guessed yet, the Oni wants to take over Fai body to kill his friends. You think Fai is going to give up or will he come through to his word to Kurogane? Find out next time my lovely reviewers ;).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsabusa Chronicles

Story: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye.

A/N: Yeah I have no reason for not updating after so long XD. This chapter could have went so many ways that it made me nuts so I might put different versions of this chapter. Do you guys want that? Tell me in reviews if you want the different versions or you like it just the way it is. Talking about reviews though thank you so much for them you guys rock ^_^. Anyway read away. In this chapter you will see Fai come to terms to who he is and his relationship with Kurogane be more romantic I guess I can say XD. Not the end of seishiro or the clone so don't worry ;)

chapter 7

_"Stay strong mage" I heard the voice say. It sounded like Kurogane, he was still beside me?_

_My brother sigh softly "He is still breathing, you guys didn't do a good job" he looked at Ashura and Clone Syaoran "Maybe we should bring someone else hmm"._

_I heard footsteps coming up to me and turn me on my back to grab me by the neck to pick me up. My vision focus as I had wearily eyes "Kurogane"._

_The illusion Kurogane smirked at me "Why do you keep holding on mage? I am not even your friend I rather see you dead"._

_"You're not my friend..." I slowly manage to move my arms to Kurogane arm "Your my boyfriend...I love you..."._

_"Tch" the illusion Kurogane shake his head to choke me "Why would I love a weakling like you" he throws me in the air to use his sword and cut me all over my body._

_I was slowly falling down as I had tears to think "I am not strong enough as a mage...I need my vampire side" finally admitted to it._

_"About time you said it" I was caught by the vampire me. The vampire me sinks us into the ground to get away from my brother and others._

I wake up in the bed panting softly "Kurogane" I whisper.

Kurogane was still beside me as he sits up to look at me "Mage your finally awake".

I had tears in my eyes "Do you love me".

"Where is this coming from all sudden" Kurogane raise his brow.

"Answer the question" I move my hand to his top to grip it with wearily eyes.

Kurogane takes my hand to kiss it gently and then move his head to kiss my lips gently to look at me "I love you".

"I love you too" I whisper I move hands into his hair.

"You look so pale...you need blood" Kurogane whisper to sit up gently bringing me with him so he could tilt his head to the side "Drink".

I could feel my throat burn and I felt so weak, I look at his neck to move hand to his neck to hear the voice _"Drink Fai you need it to beat the Oni". _I move my head to sink my fangs into Kurogane neck to taste the warm blood. Should I really enjoy this?

Kurogane moves arms around my waist to keep me close as he closed his eyes.

I took all the blood I needed as I remove my fangs from his neck to move back a little to wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

"Your color is back" Kurogane smiled to move hands to my arms to rub it gently "Do you want to get some air".

I nodded as I didn't feel the pain. I got up to go to the door to open it and look at Kurogane following closely behind "Where is everyone?".

"In Princess Tomoyo room eating and talking. We can go see them first to show them your okay" Kurogane blinked.

"I haven't seen them so let's go find them" I walk with Kurogane to Princess Tomoyo room and once I enter Mokona jump on my face.

"Fai your alright. I was worried" Mokona said still hugging my face.

I smile to move Mokona to my hands "You worry too much Mokona I am fine".

"So the Oni is gone?" Syaoran stands up to look at me.

I walk in further "Its not...but I will defeat it. I have accepted who I am, I know that I can't go back to the same person I was before so I just have to adjust" I look at Kurogane.

Kurogane stayed by the door to lean against to look back at me.

Princess Tomoyo gets up to walk over to me and hug me "I am glad you are okay".

I hug her back to notice Mokona jump on Syaoran shoulder "Thank you guys for caring so much".

"The one that care the most was Kurogane. He really loves you Fai" Mokona smiled.

Kurogane twitch his eye as I knew he didn't like to show his feelings in the open as I chuckle softly "What is so funny mage"

I move back from Princess Tomoyo to look at Kurogane "Nothing Kuro-tan" I smirk to skip out of the room past him.

"Don't skip away and avoid the question get back here mage!" Kurogane sounded annoyed as he follow me out as the others laugh a little.

Getting to the bridge, I jump on the rail to look at Kurogane following me still "Kurogane I want you to scream I love you Fai".

Kurogane shake his head "No way in hell will I do that".

I twirl on the rail "If you don't I might fall Kurogane" I pretend to almost fall.

"Idiot get off the rail now" Kurogane sounded mad now as of coarse I didn't listen. Kurogane sigh to mumble "I love you Fai".

"What was that? I didn't hear you" I move hand to my ear.

"I..." Kurogane made fist to finally shout "I love you Fai!".

I clap cutely "See that wasn't so hard" I continue to twirl on the rail until a hand grabbed my foot to pull me back.

Kurogane POV

I hated that the mage had such influence on me as I twitch my eye when he continue to twirl. I notice Fai was falling as I ran over to him to grab his hand "You clutz".

Fai had a sweat drop "Well don't leave me to dangle".

I pulled him up to set him next to me when I all sudden I got hit from behind by fire as I went on one knee.

"Kurogane" Fai had hands on me and he looks up to see Clone Syaoran "Why do you keep coming back...".

Clone Syaoran point his sword at Fai "I want your other eye".

"Why? You can't beat Seishiro? What happen to doing anything to get the feather" Fai said.

I got up to get my sword out to look at the clone.

"By getting the rest of your magic I will be able to obtain the feather from Seishiro" Clone Syaoran slash his sword but than jump up as fire went toward him.

Syaoran came running out to see Clone Syaoran standing on the rail.

Fai looked at the Clone and then at me to put hand on my arm "Let me face him".

"Are you sure?" I looked at him.

"I have to get over my fear." Fai moves in front of me to dash toward Clone Syaoran quickly to try to kick him but the clone jumps off the rail to land on the bridge. The clone didn't get to rest from the land though cause Fai was on him trying to get a scratch on him.

Syaoran came over to me "Seishiro is around...".

"I know...wondering what he is waiting for..." I look around.

Fai manages to scratch Clone Syaoran up as he flips back to smirk.

I notice something black below Fai as I had wide eyes "Fai watch out!" I manage to push him out of the way as the Oni wrap around me.

Seishiro was sitting on the rail of the bridge to smirk. Syaoran point his sword at Seishiro.

Fai ran over to me to try to get the Oni off me "Kurogane!".

I try to move but the Oni was getting tighter around me, I felt like I couldn't breath.

Fai growled to look at Seishiro as he quickly gets to Seishiro to grip his collar and have his long nails at Seishiro neck "Let him go!".

Seishiro smirk "No" the force of the feather pushed Fai back into the bridge and had to dodge the fire from Syaoran.

Clone Syaoran walked over to Fai to grab his hair to pull his hair back "Now give me that eye".

Fai slap the clone hand away to growl "Stay away from me!".

I couldn't even see anything after as the Oni cover all off me now and I fall into the darkness.

A/N: Dun dun dun. Poor Kurogane =/. Please give me reviews guys and tell me if you want the other version of this chapter too. Until next time ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsabusa Chronicles

Story: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye.

A/N: So I am guessing everyone liked chapter 7 XD if anyone wants another version of it than please tell in reviews and I will put it in the end. I think this story will end next chapter sadly to say. Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter there is conflict and you will see from who ^_^.

Chapter 8

Fai POV

I got up as I saw the Oni gone along with Kurogane as I had wearily eye.

"Move out the way Fai" Syaoran came over to grab me away from the fire attack of the clone.

Clone Syaoran looked at Seishiro "Stay out of my way".

Seishiro smirk "Sorry but can't do that" he started to clash with the clone.

Fuma comes out to grab me and Syaoran to lead us to the Sakura tree "Where is Kurogane?".

I grip my chest to fall to my knees to have tears stream down my face "He...is gone...".

Syaoran grip his sword to look away.

Fuma looks at the two fighting on the bridge.

The Oni inside me was reacting to my pain of losing Kurogane, I hug myself to shake my head "No leave me alone!" the pain the Oni gave me now was all over my body and than went to my head as I scream.

"Fai!" Syaoran move hands to my shoulders. He didn't know what to do.

I ended passing out in his arms from the pain.

_I open my eyes to notice I was in the flower field in my vampire form as I looked around wondering if I was alone here._

_"You're so weak brother" my brother suddenly appear to smirk._

_I was about to say something when I notice the vines bring up Kurogane hanging from them "Kurogane! what do you do to him" I growled._

_"Nothing yet" my brother look at Kurogane "But you seem to care about him way more than me. I guess you don't love me as much as I thought"._

_I growl softly "I love you both equally the same" I was about to use my speed to grab Kurogane but my brother pointed the sword at Kurogane chest._

_"Don't come any closer or I will kill him and he will be forever lost in the darkness" my brother looked at Kurogane "I don't see how he is so special".  
_

_"He is special to me...we might fight a lot but he is always there for me. I can show him my faults..." I look at Kurogane "Without him I would be lonely"._

_"How can you be lonely when you have me!" my brother scream as he moves the sword to Kurogane chest._

_I go on my knees to grip my pants to look away._

_"Clearly you lied than, you don't love me Yui" my brother move sword to Kurogane neck "I should just kill him"._

_"No!" I close my eye to grip my pants more "Please don't Fai. I love you!"._

_"Oh really than prove it. Tell your boyfriend you hate him. Tell him that I matter more!" my brother said as he kept the sword to Kurogane neck._

_How can I do this? I am sorry Kurogane please forgive me. I look at Kurogane with wearily eyes. I am sorry Kurogane I am not strong enough without you._

_"Waiting" my brother looked at me._

_I get up to look at Kurogane as I notice his hands twitch, he was still alive "Kurogane I hate you. My brother matters more to me." I move hands to my chest "My brother will always be with me...I love Fai". I notice Kurogane eyes flinch._

_My brother move the sword back "Now was that so hard Yui" he walk to me to hug me "I love you Yui"._

_I notice Kurogane waking up as I smirk to whisper in my brother ear "You are not my brother" my nails go through him as my brother had wide eyes to move on his knees and vanish._

_I run to Kurogane to cut the vines off him as I help him stay up "Sorry I said those things. I had to find a way to trick the Oni away from you"._

_Kurogane move hand to his head "That was the Oni?"._

_"Yeah, I plays tricks on you to make you feel useless. Thats what I been dealing with" I kiss Kurogane cheek so happy he was alive._

_Kurogane was able to stand straight now to look around "So where is it now?"._

_Before I could even speak, Oni pop up in it original form. "Can you fight" I look at Kurogane._

_Kurogane smirk to grab the sword "When do I ever stay away from a fight" he looked at Oni "Defeating the Oni will bring me back"._

_The Oni attack and we both attack the Oni together._

_We were doing pretty good and after a while we were panting heavy to see the flower field empty now. Kurogane move his sword down "We won"._

_I smirk to scan the area just to make sure and then looked at Kurogane "Your fading"._

_"I must be going back." Kurogane looked at himself and then looked at me "Than you should start waking up" he move close to me to kiss my lips._

_I kiss him back until he completely vanishes as I could hear voices "Fai...Fai...Fai wake up"._

I wake up to look up to see Kurogane looking down at me "Your..back".

Kurogane rolled his eyes "You saw me vanish mage. Come on get up" he helped me up.

I look at Princess Tomoyo and Fuma to give an odd look "Where is Syaoran?".

Princess Tomoyo pointed over to the bridge where Syaoran was fighting against Seishiro and the clone "He has been getting beaten up pretty bad. There really is no end to this battle".

I look at Kurogane "Ready for round 2".

Kurogane got his sword "Let's go" we both go into the battle to help Syaoran.

Kurogane POV

It felt like forever until we manage to get the upper hand. Everyone was exhausted as Seishiro was against the rail holding on for support looking at me. The clone on the other hand was against the wall with Fai nails and Syaoran sword against his throat.

"Only one way to settle this" Fuma walked on the bridge to stop next to me to look at Seishiro "Brother give the feather to Kurogane and others. You don't need it since you have powers anyway".

Seishiro manage to stand up straight to look at Fuma and then at me to move hand out to show the feather.

I move hand out to take it to look it "Now to actually find Sakura".

The clone move a little as he wanted the feather but Fai and Syaoran kept him back.

Fuma smile "Wasn't that hard hua. Now Seishiro remove the Oni from Fai and than leave, you have no more business here. Go find those vampire twins if you really wish to keep hunting them".

Seishiro chuckle softly "Such a good guy you become brother" he shake his head to look at Fai to move hand out so the Oni that was left in Fai came out. He would than vanish within the black portal.

Fuma looked at the clone "Do you know who stole Sakura?".

The clone looked at Fuma and before he even answered a portal open below him and he vanish.

"Dang it" Fai stomp to sigh as he relax to have his regular blue eye color back.

"I don't believe they will be bothering you for a while" Fuma fold arms.

I walk over to Syaoran to give Syaoran the feather "After we recover we will ask the witch where Fei is and we can go there to try to get Sakura back".

Syaoran nodded to smile softly "Let me go tell Mokona the news" he walks off the bridge.

Fai looked at me "We manage to do it" he move closer to me.

I move arms around him "We sure did" kissed Fai head gently.

A/N: Ending it here ^_^ hate me if you will lol. So next chapter will be the last. Reviews please ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsabusa Chronicles

Story: Takes place in Nihon Country. What happens when Seishiro comes and finds out Fai is now a vampire? and what about the clone Syaoran will he succeed in getting Fai other eye.

A/N: Uhh i know its been forever since I updated I am so so so sorry. Just been so busy and the weather just sucked big time. Anyway this is the last chapter guys, maybe I can finally focus on working on my Kira 3 story. Its been sadly left alone for a long time lol. So this chapter there is a erotic scene but I am not brave enough to write it all out cause I dont want to get flagged or whatever on this site. I thank you for everyone who review, favorite and follow this story you are all so great hehe ^_^

Chapter 9

Fai POV

It was a couple of days after the whole big battle, I was currently packing stuff in my bag since we all agree to leave here to go find Sakura. I heard the door close as I looked back at Kurogane "Is everyone packed?".

Kurogane walk over to me to move arms around my waist "Almost. Princess Tomoyo said that we should get a good night rest and than leave in the morning prepared for what is ahead".

"I don't think I can sleep with Sakura on my mind" I zipper my bag up.

"Than let me help you sleep good tonight" Kurogane smirk to kiss my neck gently.

I blush faintly to bite my lower lip "Kurogane the door isn't locked someone could come in".

"I locked it when I came in" Kurogane continue to kiss my neck gently.

A soft moan came from my lips as I would turn in Kurogane arms to move arms around Kurogane neck to pull him closer to kiss him gentle pecks.

Kurogane push me back gently on the bed to be over me to kiss me deeply.

((Many moans later la da da da))

I was laying on Kurogane chest cover in sweat and panting heavy. I move my head up to look at Kurogane "You think anyone heard us?".

Kurogane move hand into his hair to push it back "Well I wouldn't doubt it with your loud moans" he smirk.

I pouted cutely "I wasn't loud".

"You were Fai. You can't control yourself" Kurogane tease some more.

I hit Kurogane arm as Kurogane chuckle softly.

"I was teasing you Fai. If someone heard I am sure Fuma would come by to tell us to keep it down" Kurogane move hand to my chin to kiss my lips.

I blush to move head back down on his chest "Idiot" I close my eyes to fall asleep with Kurogane.

The next morning

I was the first to wake up as I put regular jeans on and black long sleeve on to walk out of the room and head on the bridge to see Syaoran sitting on the rail "Couldn't sleep?".

Syaoran looked over at me "Too worried about Sakura. I want to find her".

I move hand on Syaoran shoulder "We will find her and we will defeat Fei Wang" he smiled.

Syaoran smiled back to notice Kurogane coming on the bridge.

Kurogane walk over "Are we ready?".

Syaoran nodded "Ready for anything".

I notice Fuma coming with Mokona in his hands and then Mokona jump on the rail for the jewel to shine and Yuko appears.

"Are you going to tell us where to go witch or do we have to keep traveling" Kurogane looked at Yuko.

"You have to give me something in return" Yuko smiled softly a little.

"I have stuff that I collected from our travels" Syaoran stood up to look at Yuko.

Yuko nodded "Very well. Fei Wang is in Clow County. Mokona will take you there".

Mokona nodded

Syaoran looked at me and Kurogane "Lets find the princess" he smiled.

I nodded with Kurogane.

Mokona sucked up Syaoran stuff to send to Yuko.

Princess Tomoyo walk on the bridge to hug us "I wish you all luck".

I smiled "Thanks for us letting us stay here for so long".

Mokona jumped on my head "Ready guys?".

We all nodded and Mokona started to transport us as we all wave.

A/N: So from there the story goes how it was. I know its a lame last chapter, forgive me for that guys I was just trying to get this story done. Anyway thank you again for the reviews, favorites and follows your all amazing.


End file.
